


Happiness

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was rare to see a true, genuine smile coming from her brother.





	Happiness

It was rare to see a true, genuine smile coming from her brother. When they were kids, he would laugh and smile all the time, but as he grew up, the smiles faded away. Any smile was forced and it always broke her heart.

And until now, Isabelle didn't think she would ever see Alec smile so brightly again.

She had been on her way to bring him to a meeting when she had seen them. Alec and Magnus were sitting in the greenhouse, and Isabelle stood just out of sight as Magnus plucked a flower that was blue in color and gently placed it behind Alec's ear, whispering something that Isabelle could not hear.

Then it happened. It was a shy smile at first but as Magnus kept talking, it turned into a bright smile, and there was a look of overwhelming joy and love in her brother's eyes.

It was a beautiful moment and Isabelle didn't want to be the one to interrupt them, especially when she hadn't seen her brother so happy since childhood. After a minute she cleared her throat and Alec ripped the flower out of his hair, cheeks flushing at having been caught.

"Oh uh, hi Izzy."

"We have a meeting to attend," Isabelle said, finding it hard not to smile herself. Alec stood up and helped the warlock to his feet, and she smiled again as they stood there for a moment, just looking at one another, another small smile gracing his lips. "Probably don't want to keep mother waiting, Alec."

Alec blushed again. "Yes. I'm coming. I uh, I'll see you for dinner then, Magnus?"

Magnus nodded. "Of course, Alexander."

Alec started to walk out of the greenhouse, and Isabelle started to follow him before stopping and turning back towards the warlock. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making my brother smile again."


End file.
